


Red

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Spanking, r/s anon kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets carried away and takes Remus along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [RS Anon Kink Meme](http://ceredwensirius.livejournal.com/206827.html). Prompt: A Kink Too Far.

Sirius had always been disposed to be physically affectionate, which had only increased after he'd gained the ability to turn into Padfoot. When he'd taken up with Remus at the beginning of Sixth Year, it had been practically impossible to conceal their relationship from James and Peter. Sirius was simply too incapable of reining in his impulses of the moment.

The first time he'd pulled Remus onto his lap in front of the others, they'd been able to laugh it off as a joke. The second time it happened, Sirius' hand was already palming the front of Remus' trousers before he noticed James and Peter gaping. Sirius had cheerfully explained, somehow managing to convey a tone of haughty condescension at the same time, that he and Remus were bent for each other, and would be shagging each other blind at any and every opportunity. And that was that.

Remus had attempted at first to get Sirius to be more mindful, but that was a losing battle, so James and Peter learned to distinguish between a quick grope, which they managed over time to ignore for the most part, and a prelude to activities that sent them scrambling for excuses to make themselves scarce and give the 'randy ponces' a bit of private time. And Remus had become accustomed to indulging Sirius in his amorous whims. It was just an extension of their every day dynamic, really, where Sirius did as he pleased and Remus more or less followed his lead.

Even if he still blushed when Sirius took liberties in front of the others, Remus was happy at least that Sirius kept it all confined to the privacy of their dorm room, and within the circle of their friends. To be honest, he was rather flattered that Sirius thought enough of him that he was willing not only to admit their relationship to James and Peter, but seemed eager to brag about it. Even so, Remus wasn't expecting what happened that night at all.

"Did you _manicure_ your fingernails?"

James grabbed Sirius hand and bent to inspect it, shoving his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose as he fell back onto his bed guffawing.

"What?" Sirius merely grinned, huffing a breath onto his nails and buffing them across the front of his shirt. "They look quite good, Potter."

"They're _shiny_." James rested his head on his hands and smirked. "Have you grown tits as well?"

"No tits. My privates are all male bits, thank you." Sirius pounced on James' bed with a leer. "Want to see?"

"Flaming poof," James said fondly.

"What gave it away? The manicure or the fact that I like to stick my cock up Moony's arse? I would've thought the latter would've clued you in before now."

"Oh, trust me, we know all too well how much you like Moony's arse, don't we, Pete?"

Before Peter could reply, an indignant huff from Remus made them both look over. "I'm right _here_ , you know. Does my arse really need to be a topic of discussion? Boundaries lads."

"Yes, of course it does, Moony, my little crumpet! And we _have_ no boundaries. Surely _you_ know that by now." Sirius shot him a sunny smile.

Ignoring Remus' muttered retort, James prodded Sirius with his big toe and grinned. "So what's so brilliant about Moony's arse, then?"

Remus jerked his head up from his work and glared at James. "Sirius, so help me, if you answer that--"

Sirius laughed. "Now don't by shy, Moony. Prongs has asked a question of burning sincerity--"

Remus snorted.

"And what kind of mate would I be if I didn't try my utmost to answer it?"

"One who stands a chance of getting off in the near future?"

James and Peter laughed.

"Ouch, I sense a threat there, but I know you don't mean it. Face it. You can't resist me, my dear Moony. Because, well, quite frankly, I'm irresistible."

It was sadly true, so Remus just gave a long-suffering sigh. Peter gave him a sympathetic smile as Remus focused back on his parchment and quill, deliberately shifting around so his back was to the two boys on James' bed.

"So. Brilliant things about Moony's arse." Sirius collapsed sideways onto the mattress, propping himself up on one elbow. "It's the best arse in the whole school."

At James' skeptical look, Sirius nodded vigorously, jabbing a finger in Remus' direction. "Have you really _looked_ at it? It's _quite_ fit. Tight and round and fills out his trousers like nobody's business." A fond smile spread over his face as he stared off into the middle distance. "I don't mind telling you that it looks bloody brilliant out of trousers, as well. Bounce a sickle off of it, you can." He leaned closer to James to whisper. "I've tried that out."

Remus groaned. "Sirius, must you?"

"Well, it's true. Here, have a closer look, James."

Sirius rolled off the bed and flung himself on Remus' instead. Before Remus could react, Sirius had pulled him over his lap, placing one hand on his rear and patting it lightly. "Just look at it. It's perfect." He cupped one of the rounded cheeks and squeezed, making Remus squirm.

"Sirius!"

"Pert! That's the word I was looking for! Did you ever see an arse more pert than that?"

Playing along, James grinned and got up to sit beside Sirius on the bed. "I have to admit, Moony, for a bloke's arse it is rather fanciable. What do you think, Pete?"

"I think you're all mental." Peter shook his head, but he sat on the edge of his bed, watching the byplay between them all avidly.

Remus struggled against Sirius' grip, forcing him to capture Remus' wrists and pin them at the small of his back. "Do stop wriggling, Moony. I want them to have a good look, especially since Wormtail hasn't admitted to the charms of your cute little bum."

"Sirius." Remus sighed again. "You're really not going to let me up until he does, are you?"

"I'm just defending the honor of your arse, love," Sirius said in the well-practiced tones of innocent declaration.

James sniggered.

"Peter." Remus lifted his head and gave him a pleading look. "Can you please indulge him so we can't get this over with? I'll do your Charms homework in exchange."

"Deal." Peter grinned widely. "You've a lovely arse, Remus. If I were bent, I'd quite like to give it a good pinch."

Sirius and James burst into laughter.

"Ta, mate," Remus said dryly,

"It is quite pinchable, isn't it?" Sirius demonstrated, eliciting a sharp yelp from Remus.

"You can let me up now, Sirius!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"But you said--"

"I never did, actually. And I'm not done admiring this." His hand rubbed firmly over the curve of Remus' bum. "In fact..."

Remus gasped as fingers slipped beneath him to work open the fastenings of Remus' trousers. "What are you doing?"

Sirius let go of his wrists to tug the trousers halfway down Remus' thighs with one swift tug, taking his pants with them, as well.

"Sirius!" Instinctively, Remus tried to roll away, making a grab for his trousers as he did. A firm hand planted him back on Sirius' lap, face down, only this time with his arse bared to all and sundry. A hot blush spread over his face, and he struggled a bit, trying to loosen Sirius' hold.

"Be still." A hand came down with a solid smack on the cheeks of Remus' arse, and the sound of Remus' gasp mixed with James' and Peter's. It startled Remus into immobility. "Oh. _Oh_ , that's lovely."

Remus didn't need to see Sirius' face to know the expression of dawning inspiration and determination that must be suffusing it. He could hear it in his voice. This was not good. It meant Sirius would be hell bent on having exactly what he wanted.

"Why haven't I done this before?" Sirius asked out loud in tones of breathless wonder. His hand came down again with the same force, and he sucked in a happy breath. "Look at that color."

The silence from James and Peter was deafening. Surely they'd make a break for it now. This was crossing a line they wouldn't stick around for, would they? Remus pressed his flaming face against the mattress, his voice caught in his throat. Sirius wouldn't really do this now, not in front of them.

"You're blushing, Moony." Sirius sounded delighted. "I'm going to spank your cute little arse until both sets of cheeks are the same shade."

"Sirius." The word was almost lost against the coverlet of his bed, but Remus made an effort, with a desperate sense of futility, to head him off. "Couldn't...shouldn't this wai-- _ahh_!"

Without further ado, Sirius had brought his palm down sharply. The crack of the flesh meeting flesh sounding loudly in the room. James and Peter were still silent with what Remus could only imagine was shock as Sirius began to spank him in earnest.

Remus tried to stay quiet. He squeezed his eyes shut, held his breath, and balled his fingers into tight fists at the small of his back, where Sirius held them. But as Sirius kept going, the skin of his arse began to heat up, getting more and more tender until he couldn't help it. His breath left in one long whoosh, and then he couldn't hold back little cries as the smacks rained down. The grip holding his wrists tightened as Remus began struggling a little, involuntarily twisting away from the stinging slaps.

Sirius' hand must've been hurting, as well, but still the blows came.

"So fucking hot, Moony. Your arse is _glowing_." Sirius sounded breathless and turned on, and despite himself, the praise made Remus squirm a little, not from pain but arousal. His face flamed hotter with humiliation as his cock began to fill, pressing against Sirius' thighs.

"Just look at it, James," Sirius almost moaned, giving a particularly hard smack that made Remus' hips thrust up in protest.

James made some choked noise, and Remus heard Peter breathe out a low curse. The reminder that they were witnessing his undignified predicament was blindingly embarrassing, but the shame only seemed to intensify his arousal. His arse felt like it was on fire, and his cock throbbed, rubbing against Sirius' legs with each spank. He bit his lip hard, holding in the urge to moan, and trying to hide just how shamefully turned on he was.

It was to no avail, of course. Sirius knew him too well.

"Oh, you love this don't you, Moony?" Sirius was wickedly delighted, knowing, as he sped up the pace causing Remus to writhe and cry out continuously. "You love being over my knee, getting your arse spanked like a naughty little schoolboy in front of James and Peter, don't you?"

Remus shuddered, a breathless laugh from James making his insides twist with almost unbearable humiliation, and _still_ his body ached with arousal.

"You're so fucking hard." Sirius bent down to whisper in his ear. "I can feel you. You're going to come like this. Over my lap being spanked. You're going to come."

"I...I can't." Remus shook his head from side to side, in frantic denial of the _urge_ to do exactly that.

"Oh, you _will_ ," Sirius promised darkly, his hand still working Remus over. "Or I'll pass you off to James and let him have a go at you. Would you like that, Moony?"

Remus groaned, his aching cock jerking in response to _that_ thought.

Sirius' low laughter washed over him. "Yeah, come on then. Don't fight it, Moony. We all can see how much you love this."

The burning rhythm against his flesh increased, rocking him against Sirius' thighs with delicious friction that Remus couldn't escape. The pain and pleasure blending until he could feel the tension building in his belly and balls, tight heat coiling up until Remus knew he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Come all over my lap, Moony," Sirius ordered softly. "My hand on your gorgeous red arse."

Writhing, Remus came, rutting into Sirius' lap with desperate little moans of release until he collapsed limply against his legs. Eyes closed, he breathed heavily into the covers of his bed, chest hitching a little as Sirius' broad hand settled gently across his arse. His skin felt so hot, he was sure it would glow in the dark.

"Fucking gorgeous," Sirius breathed, his voice tight with his own arousal.

Several long moments of silence followed. Remus knew he wouldn't be able to hide in the covers forever. A feeling of painful embarrassment began to settle in his belly. He really should get up, pull up his trousers, and face his friends before he couldn't manage it ever again.

Then James cleared his throat. His voice sounded tight, too, and rather gobsmacked. "I...I think I'll just go...take a nap. Right...a nap. Wake me for dinner, yeah?"

The bed dipped and sprung up as James jumped off the bed, then the curtains of his own bed closed with a heavy swoop.

"Right. Me too. A nap. Dinner. Right-o." Peter's words were said in a rush, and the sound of his curtains being pulled with undue force, as well, made Remus twist his head to the side cautiously.

He gasped a little as Sirius stroked a hand over his still sensitive arse, and he twisted his neck to peer over his shoulder. Sirius' smoldering eyes held his. "You made a mess all over my trousers, Moony." His mouth curved up in a wicked smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for that."


End file.
